


Proceed to the Route [PODFIC]

by gracicah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, My First Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah
Summary: Podfic of scioscribe's original story Proceed to the Route.Summary: "When possible, make a U-turn. Go back, go back, go back."





	Proceed to the Route [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Proceed to the Route](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058381) by [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/pseuds/scioscribe). 

This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1muWI3-_cMttzAWtdwog40iBrz17oeWnW/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/proceedtotheroute_201910)

Thank you to scioscribe for writing this delightfully creepy story, and for giving blanket permission to podfic. If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the original story and leave a kudo and/or comment!


End file.
